Out of Silence
by Chelseam2
Summary: After substaining serious injuries whilst in battle with InuYasha, Sesshomaru, left alone to heal, is confronted with a child who was forced into silence, a gruesome scar marring her neck. Rin and Jaken join.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Rin, Jaken...etc... You know the drill. XD

But Kira...Kira is miiiiiine. XD

Tell me what you think, if you want. XD

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru! Oh, Lord sesshoooomaruuuuuuu!"

A faint, but rather obnoxious, voice broke through the dark that had previously cloaked the youkai's consciousness. He blinked hazily, eyes bleary as amber eyes struggled to focus on the tree branches that hung high above his head, partly blotting out a brilliantly blue sky. Sesshomaru squinted as sunshine poured into his eyes. His body ached, and he was suddenly reminded of his previous confrontation with his half-demon brother.

InuYasha had freaked, went full-blown demon on him, and blew away an entire mountain, along with a certain Sesshomaru who'd been standing in front of it with a freakishly powerful version of the Wind Scar.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, nostrils flaring slightly as he recalled the incident that had resulted in his now-injured state. He could hardly move, and it felt like a bloody gash inhabited nearly every inch of his body. He attempted to sit up, but found it impossible. A quick glance at his bloody chest revealed the reason why, and he found himself staring with morbid intrigue at an exposed lung inflating with the surprised breath he took upon seeing the damage. His eyes closed yet again.

"...sickening..." He muttered. However, he wasn't referring to the ghastly injury. He simply couldn't believe that that half-breed brother of his had inflicted such damage on him, thus succeeding in temporarily defeating him. He had half a mind to go back and rip InuYasha's smug little grin off of his face-literally. But for now, it was time to rest and heal. He wasn't going anywhere today.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Came Jaken's voice again. "Where are youuuuuuu?!"

Sesshomaru scowled, not bothering to open his eyes, swearing to step on that annoying little demon when his strength returned. The noise was making his pounding headache worse, and his seething temperaments no better.

The rustling of the bushes across from the clearing he was laying in alerted Sesshomaru to another's presence, and the demon was suddenly reminded of how he and Rin had met. However, his injuries were far more extensive this time. "Jaken...?" He rasped, shifting his gaze to the noise. "...Rin?"

There came no response, and he was instantly on his guard. A growl rose up in his throat, and with as much ferocity as Sesshomaru could muster, he demanded, "Show yourself."

A small figure stepped out, and he quickly realized that it was neither Rin nor Jaken, as he suspected. Even so, he relaxed. The figure belonged to that of a small human girl, frail and trembling. Defintely not a threat.

The youkai regarded her carefully, wondering what she could possibly want. He remained silent, narrowed eyes relaxing into a passive expression. Perhaps in his weakened state she could finish him off, but he doubted she had the want nor the mental capability to carry out any such act against anyone.

She approached curiously, every step taken with obvious hesitation as she emerged from the ferns. The girl craned her head, wanting to get a good look without getting too close. As she observed him, bloodied and battered, he observed her.

Long, black hair flowed down her back, but showed signs of being damp as if she'd been swimming recently. Her bangs were plastered to her face, and deep, bright green eyes peered quizically at him from behind them. She was garbed in a simple, worn tan kimono that was on the brink of falling to pieces. Scratches and small cuts marred her bare feet.

But what intrigued Sesshoumaru the most was the scar at her neck. It was deep and wicked looking, and it was obvious something had been viciously removed from her. To confirm his suspicions, he asked quietly, "What is your name?"

She blinked, taking an uncomfortable step back, the gaze that had been originally locked on him now averted to the forest floor as her shoulders hunched up, then looked back up at him without raising her head.

He watched her haunted expression, then inquired, "Do you not wish to tell me, or has your voice been stolen from you?"

The girl blinked, and straightened slowly, nodding as her fingers poked together. She began to mouth words to him.

So, she couldn't speak. He squinted, "Repeat that, and come closer."

She bit her lip, shuffling forward a few inches. It was still too far for him to discern what she was trying to convey to him.

Sesshomaru didn't know whether to be irritated or amused, and kept his voice steady, "Closer. I shan't harm you, child."

Her chest heaved in a nervous sigh, and she took the few remaining steps needed, coming to a stop at his side. From there, she clearly mouthed the words 'A name, I have not'.

He frowned, "Didn't your parents give you a name?"

She shrugged.

Mildly frustrated, he looked away, deep in thought. She waited in silence beside him, searching his face with wide eyes. 'What do I do with her? A girl without a name and a voice... I should send her away...I have Rin and-' his thoughts were interrupted as cool fingertips brushed his cheek.

His head snapped back to face her, and she let out a soundless yelp, snatching her hand back, eyes widened in fear. However, she didn't withdraw herself, and froze in place.

"What are you doing?" He asked calmly.

'Hurt.' She mouthed. 'Face.'

A smile tugged on the corner of his lips as he surveyed his already-healing wounds, "Indeed." He wondered if she caught his subtle amusement, because she started to smile. "But I'm afraid it's more than my face."

She nodded, and, without warning, suddenly whirled around and dashed into the ferns.

He blinked, almost startled, and stared at the empty space she once stood. He blinked. Had he spooked her somehow? Sessho,aru waited in silence, feeling slightly disheartened now, listening as Jaken's voice came closer. He then heard Rin's voice pipe up.

"Oh, you found him? Is he injured?"

There came no audible reply that the youkai could pick on, but he heard Rin speak up again, "Then we must get to him right away! Here, take the basket of herbs you handed to me and show me where you found him!"

He could only guess that she was talking to the mute girl that had been with him moments before, and found he was correct when Jaken and Rin emerged from the brush along with her.

"Milord!" Rin rushed forward, falling to her knees at his side, hands instantly hovering over his injuries. "You're injured!"

"This Sesshomaru will be fine." He replied stoically, giving her a small nod.

Rin offered a huge, happy grin. "Still." She replied, obviously happier, "We must care for your wounds."

He thought about protesting, but realized it would be pointless. Rin was dead-set on helping, and would continue to do so despite any discouragement, just as she did when she first met him.

She glanced over her shoulder, "You got the basket?"

The voiceless girl behind her nodded, coming forward, holding it out whilst grasping the handle with two little hands. He noted her slender fingers. Everything about this girl was petite, save for her big, curious eyes.

"You know how to use them more than I do." Rin shook her head, gesturing for her to tend to Sesshomaru. "If I do it, I may end up poisoning him."

"That would be unfortunate." Sesshomaru said quietly, and Rin giggled. "Rin."

"Yes, milord?" She asked brightly.

"Who is this child?"

Before Rin could respond, Jaken spoke up, "Rin found this human girl wandering around while we searched for you. When she learned of your injuries, she disappeared before returning with this basket, and helped us look."

"Yup!" Rin announced, "I found her!"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, fighting off a flinch when the girl pushed a bundle of smelly leaves to one of his wounds. "Is that so?"

Rin nodded, then bit her lip, eyes suddenly conflicted, "Um...Lord Sesshomaru?"

He had anticipated this, and remained quiet to hear her ask the inevitable.

"Can we...can we...keep her?"

The silent girl blinked at Rin, quizzical.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, "Rin." He began seriously.

Her shoulders fell.

"...If she wishes to follow, she may."

Rin's eyes lit up like a star, and she leapt to her feet, filled with joy, flinging her arms into the air, "Thank you, milord!"

Jaken opened his mouth wide, almost speechless, but not quite. "ANOTHER human?!" He squeaked. "Rin already gets into enough trouble! Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru ignored him, smiling in amusement, eyes closing again as Rin celebrated in the background, the quiet girl's eyes locked onto his face. "You..." He spoke softly.

She tilted her head.

"Your name is..." He paused in thought. "Kira."


	2. Chapter 2

Recap:

_Sesshomaru opened his eyes, "Rin." He began seriously._

_Her shoulders fell._

_"...If she wishes to follow, she may."_

_Rin's eyes lit up like a star, and she leapt to her feet, filled with joy, flinging her arms into the air, "Thank you, milord!"_

_Jaken opened his mouth wide, almost speechless, but not quite. "ANOTHER human?!" He squeaked. "Rin already gets into enough trouble! Lord Sesshomaru!"_

_Sesshomaru ignored him, smiling in amusement, eyes closing again as Rin celebrated in the background, the quiet girl's eyes locked onto his face. "You..." He spoke softly._

_She tilted her head._

_"Your name is..." He paused in thought. "Kira."_

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Kira took care of him quietly, the youkai's eyes trained on her the whole time. Her silence was certainly something he was grateful for. Although Rin knew when to be quiet around him, she would often ask nonsensical and whimsical questions on impulse. He didn't know what he would do with TWO small children squeaking questions at him all the time. When one was silent, the other would be chatting.

Rin seemed glad for Kira's quietness as well. She had someone to talk to, another girl her age, (Although Kira looked slightly older.) and babbled nonstop to her newfound friend. And Kira, of course, was a very good listener.

Kira seemed amused, and not at all put-off by Rin's constant jabber. She gently dabbed herbs onto Sesshomaru's quickly healing wounds, leaning back once in a whole to curiously observe the way the wounds would hiss, letting off a small spout of steam as they closed. Rin talked in the background, and Kira's eyes revealed that she was taking in every word. Her eyes were always deep and observant, like a hidden lagoon surrounded by myths of mermaids and magic.

He rather liked her deep eyes. He'd always despised those simple-minded humans, but she seemed far from that sort.

Kira finally stood, dusting off her hands, content with what she had done with her "patient", and took one last look at Sesshomaru's form before casually padding off to dump the basket's contents into the ferns.

"Are you done, Kira?" Rin asked, grinning. She liked the fact that Kira now had a name bestowed upon her by Lord Sesshomaru himself. She also liked the name, "Kira. Kira. Kira. Kira." Rin did a cartwheel, and Kira looked like she was giggling, fingers covering her smiling mouth. "Kira-Kira-Kira-Kiraaaaa."

"That's enough, Rin." Sesshomaru chided, also amused, and stood up.

"Yes, milord!"

Kira fidgeted, looking up at Sesshomaru with wide eyes, mouthing the word 'tall'.

He was indeed, towering above all of them like a majestic castle. It was almost intimidating.

Sesshomaru gazed down at her, "You are free to follow us, if you wish." _After all, I've given you a name. It would be unfortunate if there was no one to call you by it. _

Kira nodded, shuffling her feet as she reached out a hand to grip his pants in a display of loyalty. She smiled, eyes bright.

He gave a small smile in return, looking to the sky. The wind always seemed to blow when he looked to it, tugging at his hair to send it flying up past his face. Sesshomaru's hard eyes softened as he fixated on the clouds up above that were softer-looking than the boa hanging at his shoulder.

Rin tugged on his other pant leg, "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, Rin?"

"Where are we going?"

He narrowed his eyes, watching as a cloud transformed into something resembling a dog. The youkai closed his eyes.

_"I don't know."_

* * *

Sorry for the short chappie. XD But, hey, at least I'm updating. XD


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru glanced back at the "little people" trailing behind him. He had slowed down for their sake, knowing that human children were far weaker and slower than he. Had he not had them to bring along, his speed would be increased tenfold. Sesshomaru could roam the Western Lands and back in a day if he so chose. Now his journeys were weeks long with many breaks.

His eyes locked on Kira. Something in her walk seemed off, like she had a slight limp. Nevertheless, she kept up well, taking a few extra quick steps to keep up once in a while. He furrowed his brow. Not only had he allowed another human child to follow, but a crippled one at that. He really was like his father. The thought made him cringe, and he looked forward. A human woman had been the downfall of his powerful father, and now Sesshomaru had TWO of them. _I'm insane._ He decided.

Still, he fought against the urge to send them away. Obviously they found a problem with living with humans, same as he. A trait that they shared, in a funny little way.

"Ooh! Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin squeaked. Her arm was raised past him.

He blinked, looking ahead to where she was pointing. A fair lay up ahead, torches gleaming. Horses walked in circles inside a circular, wooden fence as giggling children rode on their backs. He also noted that there were many games and other activies. He recognized many of them.

"Can we go, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, eyes shining. "I've never been to one before!"

He frowned at her, "We need to be at Tijiin before dark."

Two little faces fell as Jaken chided them on the importance of time when it came to nightfall.

Two sad little faces turned towards the ground had broken his conviction.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, groaning inwardly at this sudden pang of weakness, "Only for a little while, then." He allowed quietly, setting his jaw, "And no more. We depart in an hour."

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin snatched hold of Kira's hand and yanked the other girl forward, dashing past the youkai, "Hurry, Kira, hurry! You too, Master Jaken!"

"Hold on a moment, Rin!" Jaken balanced his staff in his hands and hurried off, tripping over stones in an effort to keep up. "Rin!" He never could keep up with the girl. It's why he always seemed to lose her.

Sesshomaru watched them hurry towards the fair, picking up his own pace a little so as not to let them fall of of his line of sight. Rin would surely get into trouble, he reasoned, if left alone, and he hadn't the slightest idea what Kira would do yet. Sure, she was quiet and calm, but so was Rin when he first met her.

Rin dragged Kira all over the place, 'oohing' and 'ahhing' at every little thing. They tried their fair share at all the free games they could find, managing to fail at every single one. Yet, still, remaining completely happy all the time, content to just be there.

Upon getting up close to the riding ponies, Rin was critical of them, "Ah Un is much bigger than any one of those silly ponies." She declared to Kira, who nodded in agreement. "Handsomer too."

When it was nearly time to go, Rin approached Sesshomaru, "Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked.

"Yes, Rin?" He frowned, "Where's Kira?"

"Over there by the slingshot game." Rin clasped her hands behind her back, rocking on her heels, red kimono swaying in the wind, "Methinks Kira has an eye on that pretty blue kimono that hangs as one of the prizes."

Sesshomaru glanced up at the garment. It looked about Kira's size, and was a splendid color, surely fitting for a quiet girl like her.

"...but the game costs money..." Rin finished nervously, looking back at Kira, who was staring up a the kimono still, then back to her raggedy outfit.

Sesshomaru pursed his lips, and came forward towards the game. He spied a man standing next to it, "Do you own this game?"

The man looked over, scratching a hand through his shoet, spiky hair. He straightened up, tugging on the edges of his jacket, "Why, yes I do. What do you need?"

Sesshomaru nodded his head towards the kimono, "What must one do to win that?"

Kira blinked in suprise, attention now directed up at Sesshomaru. Her mouth dropped open slightly as what her new lord was now asking.

"Well." Began the man. "One must pay the price right here." He tapped a sign, "To buy into the game, and they must hit three targets. This one first." He pointed, "Then this one, and then this one. You gotta knock the targets over. Don't worry. They fall easy."

"With the sling-shot?"

"Correct. You shoot with corks in the sling-shot." The man nodded.

"It seems easy enough."

The man smirked, and jumped over the counter to lean down flip a switch under it. Suddenly, the targets began moving back and forth on the ropes they were fastened to, the small room rattling. The first target he had pointed to was moving the slowest, and the last the fastest. "Still looks easy?"

Sesshomaru looked to Kira, "Do you think you can do it, Kira? I won't win it for you."

Kira pursed her lips, eyes darkened in concentration as she focused on the targets. Her eyes followed them critically before she nodded firmly at him. _I can do it. _

Satisfied, Sesshomaru payed the game-master, and helped Kira up on one of the three stools sitting in front of the game.

She took the slingshot in hand, fitting a cork to it and aimed, pulling it far back. Her aim followed the first target, and she realized the band, letting the cork fly. It hit the target with a solid thunk, and it fell over. A smile suddenly lit her face, and she grabbed another cork.

Rin cheered, leaping up and down, Jaken joining her with a, "Go, Kira! You can do it!" For a demon that complained alot about Rin and Kira tagging along, Jaken sure seemed to like them both.

_What a fickle little creature._

With another thunk, the second target went over, and Kira's bright smile shone. Her toes wiggled, and she fitted the last cork to her slingshot. Taking careful aim, she let it fly.

**Thunk.**

Rin screamed, spinning, "Kira, you did it! You got the target! You got the kimono!"

But Sesshomaru glared.

Kira's smile fell, and Rin's cheering halted.

Despite the solid and sure hit of the cork, the target remained upright.

Hurt, Rin questioned, "Lord Sesshomaru! What happened?! Kira hit it! She did!"

The game master all too casually shrugged, unsympathetic, "Target not knocked over: no prize."

"This game is rigged!" Jaken shouted, slamming the staff's end on the ground.

It was obviously so. Kira had hit the target straight and hard. There was no other explanation.

It was just a game, Sesshomaru was all too aware of this. However, by the game master cheating one of his own, his pride had been insulted, and the youkai felt cheated himself. The game master had the audacity to display a rigged game for children to play in in Sesshomaru's presence. The nerve of this man, to cheat Kira... He growled lowly, and the game master flinched.

Jaken laughed excitedly, almost eager for bloodshed, " Oh, you've done it now! You've gone at cheated Lord Sesshomaru! He's gonna get it, right milord?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "The child hit the mark dead on. Why did the target not fall? **Why does it remain upright**?"

The man shuddered, staring into blazing, amber eyes. His mouth gaped like a fish's.

"Chose your next words _carefully_ if you value your life." Sesshomaru responded in a low, dangerous voice.

"It's just a game." The game master whimpered, backing up. He cast a glance at Kira's face, then back up at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's hand went for his word, sharp nails brushing the handle. _Just a game? Wrong answer._ He looked back to Kira, as if to plead for her help. It was because of her, after all, that this demon wanted his head. He locked onto her eyes, willing her to look up. He froze.

Her eyes. They were eerie and solemn, sadly still staring at the still-moving target, creaking back and forth. She followed it with her gaze. She looked up at Sesshomaru, gauging the rage in his face, then looked to the terrified man. Her eyes: they said it all.

"Look, I'll give her the kimono, alright? The game was rigged! How else do you think I'd make a living if everyone just kept winning prizes, ok?!" The man snatched the kimono from the rack on the ceiling, " Take it!" He threw it at Kira, then fell to his knees, forehead touching the ground, "Spare me, please!"

Sesshomaru withdrew his hand from his sword, straightening from his formerly slightly crouched position. He stared down at the man, eyes cold and unimpressed at the display. He looked to Kira, who's small fingers ghosted over the clothing's fabric. She was smiling.

Satisfied, he announced, "Let's go. Rin, Kira. Jaken."

"Yes, milord!" Rin was unfazed by what had just happened, not the least bit unnerved by the fact that Sesshomaru had almost slaughtered the game master right in the middle of a child's fair. She was just happy that Kira had gotten her prize. She hopped off after the youkai, calling back to Jaken and Kira to follow.

Kira skittered to Sesshomaru's side, kimono in hand, and smiled shyly up at her lord's face. He walked quickly, tall and proud. Although he was still quite annoyed by what had just gone down, Sesshomaru looked rather peaceful. He glanced down at Kira, a fang grazing his bottom lip in though before he asked, "Are you happy now?" A genuine question; no sarcasm intended.

Kira slipped a tiny hand into his, and he blinked in surprise. The child lacked regard for his boundaries, but he'd let it slide this time.

She mouthed the words that would stick with him always.

**_'I was happy the moment you let me follow you.' _**


	4. Chapter 4

"KA-GO-ME, hurry up! We don't have all day!" InuYasha snapped, arms crossed in front of his chest as he looked back at the human teenager, obviously annoyed as she stumbled along behind him as he walked.

"You're faster than I am! And besides, I'm tired. I stood up late last night studying for my exams. It's not my fault you suddenly needed me." Kagome crabbed back, eye twitching. She stopped, leaning over with her hands on her knees as she took deep breaths, sending oxygen rushing in to her aching muscles. The girl yawned, fingertips grazing her lips as she covered her mouth with one hand.

"Kagome's right, InuYasha." Miroku interjected, "You got her here on short notice." Sango nodded in agreement, arms crossed.

InuYasha was quick to defend himself, "There was a jewel fragment hidden! We needed her to find it!"

"Well, next time can you WAIT?!" Kagome snapped, hands clenched at her sides. For a moment, it seemed she would blast him with a 'sit boy'.

He took a hurried step back, eyes wide, hands raised in defense. "Alright! Alright!" He folded his arms, grouchy, arms crossing definitely over his chest again. He paused, lifting his head, "Hey..." His nose twitched.

Miroku paused, rubbing a red cheek where Kagome slapped him after he took advantage over her breathlessness to touch her behind. She was steaming. "What is it, InuYasha? Do you smell a demon?"

InuYasha's face sank into a dark glare, "Not just any demon."

"Naraku?" Shippo questioned, and everyone stiffened at the name.

"No." InuYasha settled into an angry snarl, upper lip curling. "Sesshomaru."

* * *

I don't own InuYasha. XD Oh look, an update!


End file.
